


Behind Closed Doors

by SinfulWordMaster



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Here Ya Go Ya Dirty Sinners--, Kinks galore, M/M, No shame, Praise Kink, Septiplier Writing Challenge, Smut, So much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulWordMaster/pseuds/SinfulWordMaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark invited Jack over to his house for a simple Let's Play; but little did the Irishman know, that it won't just be the controller within his hands isn't the only thing he'll be toouching</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge I wanted to do to test myself to see if I can get something done within my own alouded time; I have it set for three hours. I can get a 1500+ worded fanfic done within about an hour maybe less. But I wanna make it way more detailed and way more dirty. Plus I haven't posted in a whle so you dirty sinners deserve something much longer. 
> 
> The "Challenge" : Get it done within two to three hours; if it's not finished, make a make-shift ending and post it with a rushed ending. Try to make the writing last two hours at Max; extra hour if needed [Since I gave myself three hours.] 
> 
> Time Start: 2:11 PM [JST]
> 
> Songs I'm listening too to keep me on trackL A Day to Remember - Violence [Enough is Enough] and Motionless in White - Reincarnation. Love em ;-;

Mark was so happy to have his Irish friend come and visit once more; he had the gaming system all set up for multiplayer, snacks since they might end up gaming all night and other assortments of things he thinks they'll need. Moments earlier, he got a text from Jack that the other was on his way and would end up being here any moment. So he had to be ready for anything. 

But what Jack didn't know is the real reason to why he invited Jack over. Yes, it may be because he wanted to game with the Irish idiot, but the latter idea is that he wanted to do something with the other and he didn't want to blurt it out either on Skype or when he was here so he had to make up an excuse to get him in the same place at the same time so the idea can finally come to fruition. The idea, you ask? Mark's been having goo-goo eyes for the green-haired hottie ever since they were at a convention and he blurted out that Jack was his, causing the shippers to go absolutely nuts. Mark's been wanting to make Septiplier real for God knows how long, and now that his little idea came to mind, he wants it and he wants it now. More so than he wanted anything or even anyone in this world. The thoughts of Jack in his bed, on his back and turning into a moaning mess of goop got his heart racing, a flush to his face, and his length twitching at the thought and the other isn't even fucking here yet! Control yourself, Markiplier; got damn.

However, after Mark got himself situated and got his emotions under control, he heard a knock on his door and a sudden look at a faded green floof in the window. With a pounding heart, he slowly made his way over to said door and opened it, grabbing Jack by the arm and pulling him into a well needed embrace. This was a test to see what the other would end up doing when confronted with some form of touching and intimacy this early. Even though Jack may have thought it was a gesture of friendship, oh, how he's wrong. Jack on the other hand was a bit shocked by the gesture but would slowly wrap his arms around Mark's torso hugging him back; even giving the half-Asian male's frame a light squeeze. The unintentional hugging session seemed to last longer than either man wanted it too but both would end it almost at the same time; surprisingly Jack kept it for a few seconds longer.

Mark pulled back as he gave the other a gentle smile and took Jack's wrist into his own hand and lead him to his room where he had his gaming setup already set up and plopped down on the bed. How convenient, eh, Mark? But anyway; Jack would sit down next to Mark and look over to him, wondering why they were gaming on his bed, but his voice didn't question it. Only the look on his face said the words and the other knew what they were but shrugged it off, staring the game. 

Mark would let Jack play first; yes, he set it up for multiplayer, but he wanted to have a bit of fun and watch his soon to be love game and subconsciously touch him to see how he'd like it. And within moments of Jack staring the game, Mark would play it off as if he forgot something at the top of his bed and leans back, reaching up to actually grab his own controller; but what he didn't tell Jack is what he would end up doing after. Before he sat up, one hand holding the controller and the other empty, fingers danced up Jack's spine in a slow, and almost feather-like fashion, watching as the other would arch forward to either get away from the touch or prove that he liked it. But other than shying away, Jack couched away a shaky sigh and shivered at the contact, looking back over to Mark to question why he did what he did. 

"There was something on your back; sorry about that," was Mark's excuse, and to Mark's amusement, he bought it and went back to gaming, blue eyes focused back on the television in front of him with a concentrated look plastered on his face. Mark was more than surprised by the reactions he's getting from the other so now he decided to take it further; further being he got up off of the bed and grabbed a box of chocolates he bought and brought them over, having them be melted a bit on purpose as he taps the other on the thigh to get his attention. Jack jumps but looks over to the other male holding the box and shook his head, a goofy smile on his face as he nodded at the childish acts presented in front of him. Jack took the box and opened it, seeing a few chocolates left as he picked one up, feeling the sweet melting in his fingers before he got it into his mouth. He popped the candy into his mouth as he sighs out; caramel. Tongue darting out to lick his lips to get the rest but it seemed it fully didn't help. This is where Mark comes into play and carefully turns Jack's head to his; warm breath ghosting over Irish lips as his own tongue darts out and licks the sweet left-overs off of Jack's lips, causing him to shy away, a flushed look forming on his face. It seemed his head finally caught up to what he was doing and Jack moved away from the bed, shaking his head. 

"Wh't are ye' plannin' on doin', Mark..?" Jack would ask in pure confusion; but the flush on his face would remain even as he spoke.

"I want to try something new with you, Jack. Please? If you don't like it then you can go and never have to come back here again, okay?" Mark sounded quite serious with his proposal as Jack sighs, plopping his ass back down upon the bed and nodded, "Fine; do wh't 'ya wan'."

Mark couldn't contain the smile on his face as he sat down next to Jack and gently pushed him down on the bed, getting over him. Jack was about ready to push him away, but that was before Mark's sweet lips came onto his; the feeling he felt was almost electric. Mark's lips were so soft and he tasted like sin; well, if sin had a flavor, Mark would be it. Jack would keep the kiss but never respond to it, having Mark think he did something wrong; but before Mark could pull away, Jack wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him even closer, the Irishman's tongue coming into play. This in and of itself was quite hot, but he didn't expect this and a sudden deep, muffled and sinful moan came from him as he pulled away in shock now himself. He didn't expect that but hell, he sure as fuck loved it and wanted more. Which in turn he kissed the one below again, but his hands came into play, running up Jack's shirt; skin on skin contact made the other jump and grunt within the kiss and slightly arch up, his clothed cock brushing against Mark. Both men freeze at the sudden contact, but it didn't last long. 

Jack pulled away from the kiss and stared at Mark, fingers brushing over slowly bruising lips and gave him such an adorable smile, "Would it be wrong of me ta' say th't I've always wanted 'ya, Mark..?" The words spoken by the other seemed more like a shy question; however, it was a question but the other made it out to seem that he was so damn shy and it was even cuter! Argh, stop it.

"I've always wanted you, Jack. Just didn't think you would reciprocate the feelings."

That's all Jack needed to hear; hearing them words, he shocked Mark by over-powering him and got on top, rubbing their growing erections against each other and watching as the Asian below would contort his face in sudden pleasure and buck up to the feeling. 

Jack knew of a few of Mark's kinks; whether they were real or not, he'd be testing right now. Most of these he read via Septiplier FanFics - Oh god no, - and seeing them in writing, he wanted to test the waters to see if they were real. He had at least three he wanted to try; but on the other hand, Mark had a few kinks he wanted to try with Jack too so the two would end up being in a kink-fest if they do. Take turns, maybe? Yeah!

The first assumed kink Jack wanted to try was an act known as Auto-Erotic Asphyxiation; the controversial sexual kink of wrapping ones fingers around someones neck, or your own, and choking them for their own enjoyment. The act forces the person who's either being choked or choking themselves to go into a euphoric dizziness and can't catch their breath and gasping for air. However, once they let go and air is taken back in, it's quite the pleasurable feeling and can get someone off and even get someone to cum. But the act is better with someone else to keep watch. 

Jack's fingers slowly dance up Mark's chest and slowly circle around his neck before fingers wrapped lightly around said neck. Mark jumps as he slowly sat up, a look in his eyes showing that he wasn't afraid, but shocked that Jack would end up trying this. Jack would see this look and with a slight grin on his face, he began to press down on Mark's wind pipe to stop air from going to his lungs. Mark had a bit more air left in him, but the moment he had to take a breath, a shaky gasp comes from him as his eyes widen in shock. He trusted Jack; he didn't need a breath quite yet so he presses his own fingers onto Jack's own to force the hold to be tighter. Jack looked a bit worried but the moment he heard a struggled moan come from the man below and a whine slipping too, he knew he liked it.

After a few moments, Mark taps on Jack's wrists and gently pulls, having Jack hurry and take the hold off so Mark can breath. The moment air would fill his lungs, his body acts on it's own as he twitches and whines out, gasping breaths coming from him as he stares at Jack, "Again..." He mumbled out. "but harder.."

Jack was a bit afraid, but would comply with Mark's request, his hands wrapping tighter around his neck watching as his body arched up all of a sudden to see if he can get a breath in. But after a minute or so, Jack let go and got the same reaction. Mark was a panting mess; and both him and Jack loved it.

After Mark got his breathing back, he got up and went into his closet and grabbed a shocking device that's meant for sexual acts. He grins as he made his way over to Jack and held it up, turning it on, and pressing the object to Jack's clothed erection. The shock was enough for Jack to feel it and gasp out, a soft moan following. Mark grins as he got over Jack and undid his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, pressing the electro-device against flesh; now that caused Jack to moan out louder than he wanted too and curse in Irish. 

This in and of itself went on for what felt like a half hour until Jack got a great idea; he would grin as he takes the object away from Mark and threw it across the room and got over Mark for probably the final time, lips coming into contact with his ear and licks the shell of said ear before his accent got much thicker, dirty words slipping out of it like it was natural.

"I wan' 'ta fuck 'ya so bad, Mark, ye' don' even 'ave a clue on how much I've been wanting it. Ta' have my cock deep in 'ya an' hearin' 'ya moaning would be music to my ears.~ I'm gonna fuck 'ya so damn hard, Mark..~ 'Ya won't be able to walk when I'm done with 'cha."

The words alone were enough to drive Mark up the wall and nod heavily, hurrying up to remove his clothing and get on the bed, cock in hand and legs spread in a waiting fashion. However, Jack won't have any of that. He told Mark to not touch himself and he can't touch Jack either; he told him to think of it as a stripper experience - you're not aloud to touch the strippers without given permission or asking - which is what Jack is going to make Mark do. Beg to touch him or ask.

Mark on the other hand has already turned into a begging mess, but he won't count that quite yet. He got the two of them undressed and smirks as his hands begin to roam all over Mark and his well-built frame. Every touch felt like heaven for both of them and Jack didn't want to stop; his touched went from the slowly forming bruises on the others neck to his nipples, pinching them and pulling them, gaining moans and whines from the other party. All the way down to his cock; fingers touching from base to tip, squeezing and gently pulling. 

Once the two were finally nude, Jack didn't even bother with lube; all he did was spit on his hand and lube himself up like that, watching as the other just watched him, wanting to beg but knew he didn't want too - it's what Jack wants and he didn't want to give up so damn easily. 

Before the other knew it, a thick length filled him up and quickly began to move. The feeling both of them felt made them both moan out in absolute bliss. Jack wanted to go even faster but knew it would end up hurting Mark so he decided against it; but the second the other began his moaning and begging, he couldn't help it. Thrusts began to get quicker and moans got louder; fingers touched anything they could get their hands on, even Mark's length got touched to the point where Mark's voice got higher pitched. 

Mark begged Jack if he could cum; but Jack would tell him no and he had to wait at least another ten minites before he could even think about cumming; if he came prematurally, he would end up getting punished. As much as Mark loved the fact of being punished, he was getting tired and his voice was beginning to grow horase due to his almost screaming moans.

However, moments feeling like hours, Jack moans out loudly, a muffled word of Mark's name filling the air as he came; Mark whines, wanting to cum so bad but Jack once more said no.

But he seen the effect it was having on the other as he learned his head down and whispered in his ear, "Cum fer me, Mark..~" Jack would say; and not even right after the last word was spoken, Mark came in ribbins and messed up the both of them and made quite the mess. Well, he has been forced to not cum for about twenty minutes now so he had quite the load. His eyes would close as an arm lays across his eyes, panting heavily; but what got him the most was Jack's praise he gave him. Telling him he's such a good baby boy and he was so proud of him. Well then, a kink Mark will have to end up exploiting the next time the two end up doing something like this.

Well, if there will be a next time.

Jack sighs shakily, laying down beside the other and wrapping his arms around him to hold Mark in what seems to be a protective manor. He kinda liked to be the little spoon for once so he cuddled up to Jack and sighed out a shaky sigh of relief that his body and so called getting fucked by Jack fetish was now complete; but now, if the two ever do this again, it's Mark's turn to fuck the fuck out of Jack and to hear the lovely moans he would make. Just the thought of it ended up making Mark hard again.

"Mark, why are you hard again..?"

"Thinking about you and fucking you senseless into the bed until you can't take it anymore and cry out for me to stop."

The words itself got Jack a bit more excited than he wanted to be as he pulled Mark on top of him and ground his sensitive body against the other.

"Then why don't you, Daddy..~?"

**Author's Note:**

> End Time: 3:33 PM [JST.] Ayyyyyyy. Didn't even need three hours. 
> 
> I had a lot more that I wanted to do with this but my fingers were getting tired. If you wish for me to make a second part, I sure as hell can since I had some other things I wanted to do. So.~ I hope you liked this and hope it made up for being gone for a month or two. ;~;


End file.
